Merchandising displays which are utilized in temporary promotions especially at the retail level are generally known and are embodied in various forms. An example of this type of display is disclosed and claimed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 957,296 filed Nov. 2, 1978 and owned by the assignee of this invention.